Could this be love?
by SoubixLoveless
Summary: Tsuzuki and Hisoka have been getting closer lately, they both want to say the same thing but don't know how to. Who makes the first move? Read and find out! Previously named Right Here In My Arms. Complete!
1. Prologue

Right Here In My Arms

Prologue

A/N: Okay, so this is my first fanfic…please read and review. Go easy on me oh and…

Disclaimer- Under no circumstances do I own Yami no Matsuei…I wish! I just like to have fun with the characters and put them in tutus! Ha, just kidding.

Enjoy!

How could he know if he was ready for this? Would it be like before and end in disaster…or was this something different? I guess the question was: Does he feel the same? He silently walked along the dimly lit hallway noting each and every creak the floor made. Though it was well past 12:00, something was keeping him up.

He didn't know why but he had this strange feeling of being watched. Abruptly stopping he turned to face a door. _What…_ He slowly, hesitantly, reached for the cool metal of the doorknob.

He drew his hand away but quickly returned to the agonizingly slow pace of reaching out for that door. Almost in slow motion, the door swung open frightening the man, causing him to jump back.

He regained his balance and looked into the room. It was cold and dark, and no one seems to be in there…but then who opened the door? Was someone still here? He looked around cautiously, before looking back inside the room.

He stepped inside, noticing that it was one of the meeting offices. There was a sound to his left and he spun around. "Who's there?" He called out. When no one answered, he stepped forward.

He sighed when he saw that the window had been blown open by the wind. He approached the window intending to close it. The cool night air caressed his face as he reached over and closed the window, locking, and checking it before stepping away.

Still not knowing why he was up, he decided to head back to his room. Walking back the same way he came…but slower, taking in the scene of the night as he passed a few large windows.

He stepped outside and into the cool night air, looking up at the full moon. Though it was pitch black, the moon offered a bit of light so he could see where he was going, but still keeping it dark enough so that night could once again reign in its darkness.

He stopped when he saw the cherry blossoms falling. They were in bloom 24/7 and he did feel a bit spoiled. But it added a nice touch to the background of the dreary building where he worked day in and day out.

He was just about to leave when the shadowy figure caught his eye. Standing there, silently watching his prey. Waiting for it to make its move, he hadn't realized that there was someone else there. The figure stepped forward into the light of the moon giving him a better view.

Emerald, green eyes cut through the darkness, becoming glowing orbs. The moon reflected off his skin making him look almost god-like.

"Hisoka what are you doing out here?" He heard himself saying.

Hisoka blinked staring at Tsuzuki. "I couldn't sleep…"

Tsuzuki nodded. "Me neither, you okay?"

"...Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering."

Hisoka smirked. "All right."

Tsuzuki smiled at him. "How long were you standing there for?"

Hisoka tilted his head, thinking for a moment. "I don't know…I didn't want to scare you, so I didn't say anything."

"Oh…well kind of popping up out of 'nowhere' is a little frightening on its own."

Hisoka shrugged. "Go figure."

Tsuzuki nodded. "Well, I'm going to go to bed…goodnight Hisoka."

"Hn…night." Tsuzuki smiled and walked away. Hisoka felt the yearning to ask him a question, but let him walk away. Silence once again engulfed the night, and he was left there to wonder. After all, that was the reason he came out here in the first place.

He rolled up his sleeves, sighing as he saw the red gashes marring his skin. He had come outside because he had _that_ nightmare again. He didn't expect Tsuzuki to be there so, instead of confronting the man, he stood silent until Tsuzuki noticed him. He sighed brushing a few stray strands of hair out of his eyes, pushed there by the chill, night air. Pushing it in every direction, there was no avoiding it.

His biggest problem was this: Muraki was still out there…and he still vowed to find him, and kill him. No question about it. That was his one true purpose in the after-life. And no matter what anyone said, he would still fulfill his wishes, because it was ultimately unavoidable. Only problem was: would he be able to?


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Yami no Matsuei, never can, never will, I just like writing about them. If I owned them, I'd be so happy! Plus, then I could make them fish!

Okay, so, this is a work in progress. I think it sucks but then again I'm such a drama queen. Anyway, I came up with his idea the other day, while I was actually reading a Yami no Matsuei fic, it was soo good! Hisoka and Tsuzuki belong together anyway, now I'm just rambling. On to the story! Enjoy! Please read and review it'd be much appreciated.

Could this be love? Chapter 1

The rain outside seemed like it was about to break the windows at any moment. It was really coming down out there. Surprisingly, it was only around 10:00 in the morning, but the darkness of the sky made it seem like it was much later than that. Tsuzuki sighed; it was going to be a long day.

The chief had just assigned them to a case involving the murder of six people, they were all around the age of twenty, and they each had one thing in common--they each had an unusual amount of spiritual energy when they died. That had been about two weeks ago, yet they had only just recently got a new lead. Other than that, it wasn't really going anywhere anytime soon.

A flash of lightning brought Tsuzuki out of his thoughts. _Great just what I need; I hope the Chief doesn't make us go out there…I could get struck by lightning…and then I would smell like bunt Tsuzuki…ohmigod! I bet that would happen! No, I'm sure that would happen._

Tsuzuki ran into the other room where his partner was, quietly looking at files. "Hisoka..." Hisoka looked up at the frazzled man. "What is it?" He asked. "I was just thinking that if the chief sends us out there, I could get hit by lightning...and that would really hurt..."

Hisoka stared at him a second. "You're hopeless, go back to work he's not going to send us out there, not yet anyway, and you won't get stuck by lightning. You're so weird, I swear. Geez, sometimes I wonder how you function during the day thinking like that."

Tsuzuki just grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" He said.

"Not really." Hisoka answered. "Now go back to work, we have to wrap this thing up in about two days." Hisoka looked away from the older man and continued reading the case files.

Tsuzuki stood in the doorway staring at the teen. Hisoka noticed this and looked up. "...Any particular reason why you're staring at me?"

"It's just that you're so cute when you're working." Hisoka blushed. He quickly looked away. "Just…get back to work," he said, still embarrassed by the last comment. _Shit…why'd he say that? _

"But how could I when you're there?" Tsuzuki stepped closer. "Hmm?" He stopped right in front of Hisoka. _Oh, Gods…_He placed a hand on Hisoka's cheek causing the teen to look up at him. _I…don't…we shouldn't… _Hisoka opened his mouth to say something but the words were lost as Tsuzuki placed a kiss on his lips.

He hesitated for a moment, but then he returned the kiss. Hisoka's eyes slowly closed. Tsuzuki deepened the kiss; he pressed his tongue to the closed lips asking for entrance. Hisoka parted his lips giving Tsuzuki his permission. Their tongues battled for dominance, until finally air was needed. This had turned from a sweet chaste kiss to a full blown hot and heavy kiss. Tsuzuki pulled back breathing heavily. Hisoka opened his eyes; his breath seemed harsh in his ears.

Tsuzuki smiled, and winked at him leaving the young man speechless as he walked out the door. _Gods... where did he learn to kiss like that? _Hisoka thought to himself, craving more of the feel of Tsuzuki's lips against his. He had forgotten all about his work.

He still stood staring blankly at the door, it had been long since Tsuzuki had left, regardless, and Hisoka continued to stare blankly at it. "Hisoka, are you okay?" Tatsumi's voice jolted him out of his thought. Hisoka looked over to Tatsumi.

"Huh?" _Whoa, why didn't I sense him come in? I seriously need to concentrate more._ Tatsumi moved so that he was standing next to the younger Shinigami.

"I said, 'are you okay, Hisoka'?"

Hisoka blinked a few times before answering, clearing his throat he said, "Err--yeah I'm fine, why?" Tatsumi nodded.

"Just wondering, you didn't answer when I called you the first couple of times…you sort of zoned out there."

"Oh sorry, just thinking." Tatsumi smiled. "Oh, okay. Well we have a meeting in about twenty…twenty-five minutes, just stopped by to let you know." Hisoka nodded.

"Okay." Tatsumi turned around to leave. "Oh and before I forget the chief wants to see you and Tsuzuki in his office, I think he might want to start you off on a new case, doesn't look like this one's going to get solved anytime soon."

_No…_ "He's going to transfer you to something that happened more recently, these kinds of cases don't really get solved, so we're going to leave it for now."

_What the hell, we cannot switch cases! I will not switch cases, dammit! I was so close this time. So close to finding…'him'. So very close…yet so far away._

Hisoka stood up, "Yeah, okay...but why can't we just finish this one off? Tsuzuki got a few new leads on this case about two days ago, we were going to check them out and see if would could get anything off of that."

Tatsumi shrugged, "I don't know, talk to the chief about it."

Hisoka nodded. _Sorry, Hisoka it's out of my hands._ Tatsumi left. Hisoka sighed and sat back down.

"Great," he said "Just what I need, another case...great." _I wonder if Tsuzuki knows about this yet... probably not, better go get him and tell him that we're needed in the chief's office._

Hisoka stood up and walked out of his office, and Tsuzuki's shared office. Still lost in his thought, he practically knocked Tsuzuki over on the way out. "Oh, sorry, I was just on my way to get you; we're needed in the chief's office."

Tsuzuki nodded, "Yeah, I know Watari told me that we had a meeting about five minutes ago and to stop by the chief's office."

"Oh..." Hisoka stared blankly at the taller man for a second. "Should we go then?" Tsuzuki asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"Yeah." Hisoka turned and walked down the dimly lit hallway, Tsuzuki close behind. They reached the Chief's office, and Hisoka knocked.

"Come in," came a voice from the other side of the door. Hisoka pushed the door open stepping into the office; Tsuzuki quietly closed the door when he was also inside.

"You wanted to see us?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Yes, please have a seat." _Uh oh…I know what's coming._

They each took a chair in front of the desk. "I asked you here, because I'm transferring you to a new case." _Knew it. _Before the chief could say anything else, Hisoka interrupted.

"Yeah, I know that but we're doing just fine with this one, why are you going to stop it in the middle?" _Goddammit! This isn't happening, I was so close…how could I let this slip out of my grasp?_

The Chief sighed, "It's above me, I'm not exactly sure why, but all I know is that we're suppose to stop this case alone and _leave it alone._"

He emphasized the last words. Tsuzuki looked over at Hisoka. _You're too emotionally attached…if you were to see him now…what would you do Hisoka? I'm so sorry Hisoka, it couldn't be prevented…I just wish that you weren't so set on revenge. I hope you can understand._

Hisoka clenched his fists. _No, we were so close! I am not stopping this. I'll do whatever it takes to bring Muraki down… even if that cost is my pride. _

"We got a call today about vampires in the Nagasaki area...you're to be working on that case, you'll get started on this immediately."

Hisoka scowled. _Dammit. _

Hisoka abruptly stood up, "Yeah...whatever." He turned and left. _Oh, Gods…why is this happening now?_

They watched him leave and then the chief asked, "What's wrong with him?"

Tsuzuki shrugged, "Don't know." _A small lie, but the Chief doesn't need to get involved. _I'll talk to him."

The Chief nodded, "Okay, see you in about ten minutes—I postponed the meeting time."

Tsuzuki turned and headed out the same way Hisoka had, turning and heading back to his office.

Hisoka all but ran back to the office, him and Tsuzuki shared. His breath was coming in short gasps. _I have to calm down. _

_Okay, Hisoka just stop and think for a second. Breathe. _If he didn't calm down soon he was going to start hyperventilating. _Not good._

"Hey, Hisoka can I come in?"

There was a sound of a lock being turned.

"Yeah," came the reply.

Tsuzuki opened the door and poked his head in. "Hisoka are you okay?"

Hisoka had his chair facing the window back to Tsuzuki. "Yep, never better."

Tsuzuki stepped all the way inside the office and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, right. Now what's wrong?"

"Nothing..."

Tsuzuki crossed his arms over his chest. "Okay I'm not blind, something is wrong, and I've known you long enough to know when there is something wrong."

Hisoka sighed, "It's just that I think that we were doing really well on this case, and we were so close to solving it, it's kinda stupid to just stop it in the middle and make us work on a new case. Now we'll have to start on something new and get new leads and stuff."

_Hmm… that's not all there is to it is there? Why can't Hisoka trust me with his feelings, he can tell me anything, he knows that…but why does he keep his feeling all bottled up? It has to be more than just the case that's bothering him. _Tsuzuki thought to himself. He sighed. _Why can't he just say it, do I have to guess everything he's thinking? _

Tsuzuki walked over and placed his arms around Hisoka hugging him from behind. Hisoka placed a hand on one of the arms wrapped around him, leaning into the embrace.

"It is okay, Hisoka. We'll just have more fun with this case...I know it's pointless to have us work on a case and not finish it, but you know that's how things work, I guess."

Hisoka nodded. "...Yeah."

Tsuzuki leaned down and kissed Hisoka on the cheek. "Besides we have a meeting to get to."

Hisoka signed and Tsuzuki released him. Hisoka stood up. Tsuzuki smiled at him. Hisoka hugged Tsuzuki resting his head on Tsuzuki's chest. Almost instinctively, Tsuzuki wrapped his arms around the younger man, adjusting to the new position.

"Tsuzuki?" His voice was muffled a little. "Yeah?"

"Thanks."

Tsuzuki looked down at him. "What for?" Hisoka hugged him tighter. "For being there for me." Tsuzuki smiled. "Anytime."

Author's notes: Yep… so, that's it! I made corrections… finally, my spacing sucked! Err… review! Nyahahaha 3 my little kitty faces of doom! Kitty's attack! :3 :3 :3 ha-ha-ha! Not going to put any more of those in a row... they don't look like cats… Garb.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Yami no Matsuei characters; I'd be one happy person if I did. Please don't sue me I have no money. Maybe a couple pennies… I mean, no! I don't have any money. Heh… heh… (Leers).

Could this be love?

Chapter 2

It had been three days since the rain had started, and it had not yet stopped. _I wonder what's causing it to rain so much._ Hisoka thought, staring out the window. He had been sitting like that for twenty minutes now straying away from his work, staring, and thinking.

"Some day this turned out to be, huh?" He turned away from the window to see Tsuzuki standing by his desk smiling as usual. "Yeah…." Hisoka said.

"You know, I think it's a good day to get ice cream, how about it?" Tsuzuki said hopefully.

Hisoka glared at him. "Really now? I thought it was a good day to catch up on work."

Tsuzuki shrugged, "I suppose, but nothing's really getting accomplished here, and Tatsumi won't mind…I don't think…." Tsuzuki thought for a moment before adding, "And I'm bored."

Hisoka smirked. "No, I don't really feel like it."

Tsuzuki stared at him. "Oh come on, 'Soka, pweaseeeeeeeeeee." He whined. "Come on you know you want to, just for a little bit, we won't even stay out that long…and…and…I'll be good?"

Hisoka could feel the hopefulness emerging from Tsuzuki; it was hard to refuse him when he had the puppy dog look. Hisoka looked away trying to keep his ground. Unfortunately, that didn't last long and he crumbled.

"Okay, fine." He sighed in defeat.

Tsuzuki smiled. "Yay!" Tsuzuki ran over and gave him a hug. "See you do love me! I know the perfect place too."

Hisoka blushed but before he could say anything, he was yanked out of the office.

Tsuzuki merrily walked along not minding the rain. _If I catch a cold I'm going to sue_. Hisoka thought. Tsuzuki looked back at Hisoka.

"We're almost there; we'd probably get there quicker if you weren't walking so slowly." Tsuzuki joked. Hisoka glared at him. "Oh come on 'Soka, lighten up I was kidding…at least it's not pouring right?" A quick nod was the reply. They walked along in silence for another 5 minutes before Tsuzuki happily announced they had arrived.

Hisoka looked up at the place. It was a nice small place. The sign caught his attention, "Treats and Sweets," the neon sign in the front read. Hisoka laughed to himself. "Great name…" He said sarcastically.

Tsuzuki grinned, "Yeah I know it's kinda cheesy but they have great ice cream."

Hisoka laughed, "Anything sweet is great to you."

"You betcha!" Tsuzuki grabbed his hand and ran inside.

Tsuzuki and Hisoka waited in line till it was their turn. Hisoka ordered a waffle cone with vanilla ice cream and sprinkles. Tsuzuki on the other hand…

"I'll take one of those and that and this, oh and four of these, and ten of those and maybe one of those…"

He was cut off when Hisoka placed his hand over his mouth.

"And nothing else, thank you." The man at the register nodded. After the man walked away to get their order, he moved his hand away from Tsuzuki's mouth.

"Hey, what was that for? I wasn't finished." Tsuzuki complained.

"You want to kill the poor guy? I mean I know you have a sweet tooth, but that was over doing it a little."

Tsuzuki grinned. "But I like it here."

Hisoka sighed. "Yeah, I would have never have guessed."

About five minutes later, the man returned with their orders. It was a good thing that Tsuzuki ordered stuff that was in either a cup or a slushy container; otherwise, they might have to grow a few extra arms. _That would be awkward…_

Tsuzuki all but ran back to the table, practically pouncing on his food as soon as he sat down. Hisoka sat across from Tsuzuki eating his ice cream. Just watching Tsuzuki was enough to make a person tired.

_Looks like he's enjoying himself, _Hisoka thought.

Hisoka finished and waited while Tsuzuki finished. They sat there a few minutes talking some more, and eventually got up. Surprisingly the rain had completely stopped by the time they walked out of the ice cream shop.

"About time." Tsuzuki said.

"Yeah..." Hisoka agreed.

The sun had come out but was quickly going down, it was getting late and Tatsumi would probably be mad at them for leaving work. Tsuzuki shuddered at the thought; _Tatsumi's so scary when he's mad_. Hisoka looked up.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, just wondering what'll happen when we get back."

"Oh, yeah I forgot we left work, it feels like a Saturday."

Tsuzuki nodded, "Yeah, it does."

They walked along till they were back at work. Tsuzuki and Hisoka walked back into the building, Tsuzuki waved to everyone he passed.

"Hey 'Soka I wonder how angry Tatsumi is right now," Tsuzuki said thinking for a second.

"It's not like your making an effort to be incognito." Hisoka pointed out.

Hisoka opened the office door shoving Tsuzuki in first.

"Aww, come on 'Soka be nice," Tsuzuki said looking at Hisoka with those puppy dog eyes of his.

"Just where were you two?" Tatsumi all but yelled to the whole world. Tsuzuki winced at the volume, groping around for some excuse. Instead:"We went out, for ice cream!" Tsuzuki yelled happily.

Tatsumi shook his head. Almost as if on cue Watari burst through the door, "TATSU--…oh, hi, guys." He waved to them.

"Tatsumi, I…err--I kind-of blew up the lab…again." Tatsumi glared at him.

"This is the third time this week, you are going to have to find some other place to do your experiments, we're not getting it fixed again."

Hisoka and Tsuzuki used this as an opportunity to slip out of Tatsumi's office. Tsuzuki quietly closed the door behind them, "Whew that was close."

Tsuzuki said sighing in relief. "Watari has great timing, I'm going to have to thank him later."

Hisoka nodded walking away.

"Hey, 'Soka we're you going?"

"Home," came the curt reply.

Tsuzuki looked at his watch it was almost six-thirty, "Oh." He ran to catch up with Hisoka.

Hisoka stopped walking. "Something you want?" He asked.

"Uhm, want to get some dinner?"

Hisoka shrugged, shoving his hands into his pockets, sighing, "Sure, why not?"

Tsuzuki opened his mouth to say something but Hisoka cut him off. "Let me guess, you know the perfect place, right?"

"Hey, how'd you know?" Hisoka smirked, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Tsuzuki laughed. "Yes, actually I would." Hisoka walked away. "Hey where are you going? You never told me how you knew. Come on, Hisoka…you're so mean!" Tsuzuki ran after him.

The cool night air brushed Hisoka's face as he opened the door to the Ministry of Hades. Cherry blossoms always in bloom: the perfect setting. It almost made it look like the perfect setting for a picnic…always.

Hisoka smirked and yelled back "I'm an empath, remember? I can read your thoughts." Tsuzuki grinned, "Oh, I forgot your majesty." He bowed slightly. Hisoka hit him gently in the arm, "Very funny, wise-guy, now move your ass."

Hisoka took off running down the street. "Hey, wait up!" Tsuzuki ran after him. Déjà vu _all over again._


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not, under any circumstances, own Yami no Matsuei. I wish I did…but I don't…sadly, I'd be one happy S.O.B if I did.

Okay, sorry, I lied! This one isn't going to be yaoi…I just didn't know where to fit it into…it would just be kind of there…I promise the next one's going to be yaoi…I'm the progress of writing it now! . Anyway, please read, and review. Onward, march! Wheeee.

Could this be love?

Chapter 3

"Seems like a nice place," Hisoka noted. "Yep, it is a nice place, and they have great food, too!" Hisoka laughed, "How did I know you were going to say that?" Tsuzuki shrugged, "I don't know, 'cause you're an empath?"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, "You think all foods great." Tsuzuki lightly pushed him, "I do not think all food is great…just 99.9 percent of it." Hisoka pushed him back, "Same thing."

Tsuzuki opened the door for him, "Ladies first," He said. Hisoka smirked, "Stupid people second," he said while walking in. Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out, "I'm not stupid, and you're so mean to me, 'Soka."

Hisoka smirked, "Yeah…" They were escorted to a table by the window, and Tsuzuki immediately started looking through the menu. "The view's nice," Hisoka noted.

"Yeah, it is, everything looks so peaceful at night." The waiter came back only moments later. "Are you gentlemen ready to order?" Tsuzuki nodded and began ordering.

Surprisingly, Tsuzuki let Hisoka have alcohol, but nothing extremely strong. By the end of their meal, they were both hysterically laughing, apparently drunk. 3 bottles of wine were scattered across the table, nothing to strong, huh? Though, apparently Tsuzuki wasn't as drunk as Hisoka over there. "This stuff is good!" Hisoka said.

Tsuzuki nodded, downing another shot. "What do 'ya call this stuff again?" Hisoka asked, dazed.

"Wine." Tsuzuki answered. 1

"Oh, yeah! Well, it's good," Hisoka, said finishing his glass. Tsuzuki left the money on the table, and dragged Hisoka along.

"Where're we goin'?" Hisoka asked, tripping for the fifth time.

"You'll see!" Hisoka glared at him, but kept walking.

Neon lights flashed on the sign above, loud music audible even from outside the building, spotlights, and gaudy paint all covered the building. (What the hell is up with me and neon signs?)

Hisoka looked up, "Where are we?" He asked, sobered down a little.

"We're at a dance club!" Hisoka groaned.

"I don't dance," He said.

"Come on it'll be fun, geez you're such a poor sport." Tsuzuki grabbed his wrist and dragged him in.

The music pounded in their ears, spotlights on the dance floor encircled the people dancing, and glow sticks were being handed out left and right. Hisoka had to yell, to be heard over the music. "Tsuzuki, why are we here?"

"To have fun! Come on let's par-tay!"

The music picked up its tempo and Tsuzuki flung Hisoka into the mob of people. Hisoka tripped but caught his balance just in time to avoid hitting someone. Tsuzuki smiled. "You'll have fun calm down." He grabbed them both drinks, and ran back to where Hisoka was standing.

"Here."

"Oh, more wine?" He asked.

"Nope, this is something different." Hisoka took the brightly colored drink from him, cautiously taking a sip.

"It's sweet," he said taking another sip.

"And it even has an umbrella," Tsuzuki said waving his around. Hisoka laughed.

And thus, five drinks later…

"Gawd, this is good!" Tsuzuki smirked. He had never seen Hisoka drunk before, mainly because he didn't let him drink. Except for that one time Hisoka had accidentally downed his wine when they were fighting over food. Their first meal out… in Nagasaki. He sighed recalling the memory

Tsuzuki had put hot sauce on the last dumpling; knowing Hisoka would grab it first, because the table spun around… and the dumplings were originally on Tsuzuki's side, Hisoka automatically reached for what he thought to be his glass. Instead, he grabbed Tsuzuki's… downing what was left in one shot… passing out seconds later. To Tsuzuki's amazement Hisoka hadn't passed out yet. Maybe he had built up a tolerance to the stuff.

_Wow, he can really hold that stuff down. _Tsuzuki thought to himself. _I wonder…_

His thought was cut off, "Don't even Tsuzuki, remember I can feel your emotions."

Tsuzuki grinned sheepishly, "Uh, yeah…" _Dammit! Maybe if I catch him off guard… _Tsuzuki smirked to himself and was rewarded with yet another glare.

Hisoka burst out laughing, "If only you could see the look on your face." He finished his drink and got up from the bar, tripping…again. Tsuzuki got up.

"I'll be back, I've got to find a bathroom, and be good while I'm gone. Oh, and, stay there."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Tsuzuki carefully walked away trying not to fall, and or be sick all over someone. Hisoka laughed, and walked toward the opposite end of the bar.

"Hey, gorgeous!" a voice called out from behind him.

Hisoka swung around, "Huh?" He blinked a few times. "Me?" He asked.

The tall blond man walked over to him, "Yeah, you, how's about we take a ride?"

Hisoka laughed, "Do I know you?" He said.

"No, but I'd like to know you." The man replied.

Hisoka blushed at the implication, "Uhm…" He cautiously backed up, when the taller man took a step towards him. He backed up until he hit a wall.

"No where left to go now, sweet cheeks." The much taller man said, winking. The tall man stepped in close till he was only centimeters away from Hisoka. The taller man leaned down, until he's mouth was next to Hisoka's ear.

"You're so hot," He whispered into Hisoka's ear.

Hisoka blushed another twenty different shades of red.

"I…" Before he could finish, his mouth was covered. Hisoka's eyes widened, and tried to push away, but the man was too heavy to move. The blond man, moved to Hisoka's neck lightly biting down ever once and a while.

"Ugh, get off." Hisoka said.

"No."

Tsuzuki got back from the bathroom to find the place where he had left Hisoka, empty.

"Now where did he go off to this time?" Tsuzuki said aloud. He sighed, "Great…" Tsuzuki looked around for him, but one; it was too dark to see and Hisoka didn't really have bright clothes on, and two; he wasn't even looking in the right direction.

"Sir?" A voice called out from behind him.

Tsuzuki turned around, to see the bartender had called him, "Yes?"

"Are you looking for him?" The bartender pointed in the direction in which Hisoka had gone off in.

Tsuzuki looked over to the back wall, only to see Hisoka and that blond guy 'necking'. He growled.

"Yes, thank you," And with that, he stalked off in the direction of the two.

"Will you get off?" Hisoka said pushing at the older man's chest.

"No," came the blunt reply. Before Hisoka could say anything, the weight was lifted from him, and he looked in time to see the guy being pushed against the wall.

"If I'm not mistaken, he asked you to get off, did he not?"

Hisoka pulled his jacket back on. "Tsuzuki?" Tsuzuki glared over at him digging his arm into the guys back.

"Didn't I tell you to stay over _there_?" Hisoka could feel the anger rising from Tsuzuki.

"Uh…yeah…"

"Then why are you over _here_?"

"Look, man," Said the mystery blonde, "This is my find so get the hell out of here."

Tsuzuki looked back over at the guy he had slammed against the wall. Pushing him harder into the concrete. "And who the hell are you?"

He looked over to Hisoka, "Who is this guy?"

Hisoka shrugged, looking away, "I don't know…"

Now Tsuzuki was angry. No one took advantage of _his _Hisoka. Tsuzuki smirked, "Hisoka, did this man ask if he could molest you?"

The man struggled against Tsuzuki's hold, "Look, I'm Kinjin, and I wasn't molesting him, thank you."

Tsuzuki's eyes narrowed, "Did I tell you, you could talk? Did I? 'Coz I don't remember telling you, you could. Now, get out of here before I seriously hurt you."

He let go of him, "I should kill you, but you're lucky that today I'm being nice to strangers like yourself..."

"I'm not looking for trouble, man…" Tsuzuki glared at him, his eyes filled with promises of death.

"Fine, I'm going, but no one can resist this." He winked at Hisoka, and with that said he left. 2

Hisoka straightened out the rest of his clothing, before looking back at Tsuzuki.

"Did he hurt you?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Huh?"

"Did. He. Hurt. You?" he grit out.

"No." Hisoka replied, quietly.

"Good," He said walking away.

"Are you mad, Tsuzuki?" Hisoka asked.

"No…" He said gritting his teeth.

"Don't lie, Tsuzuki, I know you're mad…I'm sorry."

Tsuzuki stopped walking, turning around abruptly, and "Sorry for what? Leaving the place where I told you to stay? Getting hit on by another guy? Me having to find you with him?"

Hisoka winced at his words, and not to mention, the emotions coming from him and the other people around him weren't helping his headache any.

"Well, you know what? Sorry just isn't going to cut it this time," he spat out bitterly.

"Tsuzuki…" Hisoka reached out and placed his hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"I really am sorry…" Hisoka's hand slipped away as he collapsed on the floor in a dead faint.

Tsuzuki spun around, "Shit, he passed out."

Tsuzuki didn't hesitate to pick him up; he cradled him in his arms protectively eyes softening, anger forgotten, as he pushed his way past the crowd of people heading outside. He walked along occasionally looking down at the sleeping form in his arms. He sighed.

"Sometimes I worry about you, Hisoka, if only you knew how much…" He smiled. "So gentle, yet so cold inside, your tearing me apart, Hisoka, even now I worry that one day Muraki will came back to get you. That is why you were so stubborn to give up our last case, that's the only reason why the chief had you taken off of it; I wish you'd understand it was for your own good."

He knew that Hisoka was passed out, and probably didn't even hear a word of that, but he felt better telling Hisoka. Tsuzuki opened the door to his apartment, and gently kicked it close behind him. He laid Hisoka down on the couch and covered him with a blanket. Tsuzuki pulled up a chair and silently watched Hisoka. He brushed a few stray hairs away from Hisoka's face, "Rest up, Hisoka."

--

1 Yes, by the way, you can get drunk off of wine.

2 My sister read that and said "I can." It was very funny. Ha-ha, sorry.

**Authors Note**:

Wow…okay, well that's chapter three for you. It's been for-everrrrrrrrr since I updated this. I actually have most of chapter four done…and the yaoi part is coming along, too. This is actually my first yaoi…first fanfic for that matter, so go easy on me. They'll get better…eventually…I hope. Anyway, see you in the next chapter (Runs off to write more of chapter 4) my spacing still sucks… ha-ha-…  
"I can…"

Ha-ha-ha-ha! That's great… Err… yup!


	5. Chapter 4

Could this be love?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Still a no.

Okay, here's chapter four, yay! Yaoi in this chapter woo-hoo-hoo, by the way, do you think there could be something wrong with my review thingy, I mean, I know people aren't this stingy…I can't figure it out, it's mind-boggling! Do you think I might have set it on members only? For Mediaminer… Oh well. I know I'm weird. Okay now that, that's out of my system, on to the story. (Update: What the fuck was I even talking about? 4/5/08)

And I am so sorry to everyone that keeps getting updates when they aren't really there. I can't figure out that stupid uploader. (update: by now, I have figured it out…) So, again, I'm really sorry, I hope this'll make up for it.

Tsuzuki: About damn time!

Me: Yeah, I know…

Tsuzuki: What took you so long?

Me: Better control that libido of yours, Mister or I might cut you out completely.

Tsuzuki: O.o

Me: I know a few people who want to get their hands on Hisoka over there…

Hisoka: Hey, leave me out of this.

Me:** Never!**

Warnings: There's yaoi in this chapter, so don't say I didn't warn you, really don't. Don't like it? Tough. What are ya doin' here then? (Sighs…) Oh, fine… I'll have a thing before it just in case you want to skip it…but who would? I'm too nice T.T and whoever says they don't like yaoi… to me… I'll kick their ass, got it? I'd probably get beaten to death… Err- sorry! I apologize too much… (Looks around), hehe…

Pairings: Tsuzuki and Hisoka. (Yay.) Err-and I guess Watari and Tatsumi (They're not mentioned as an item in this… sorry! Well, now you know! So, I don't have to mention it. )

Dawn was always a sign of a new day, but for Hisoka it meant a pounding headache. He opened his eyes slightly only to shut them just as fast. He groaned and pulled the blanket over his head, closing his eyes trying to get back into his peaceful world of sleep.

Unfortunately, it wasn't working very well. He pulled the blanket down, slowly opening his eyes again. After his eyes had a chance to clear up, he looked around, not registering where he was at first. His eyes wandered around looking for any clue as to where he was.

"Hisoka…?" He looked over to his side a little too quickly and his headache flared up again. "Ah…."

He screwed his eyes shut, holding his head. Tsuzuki straightened himself into a sitting position, _I must have fallen asleep,_ he thought. _Note to self: don't sleep in a chair…ever…it's not very comfortable. _"'Soka? You okay?" Hisoka looked up, "Huh? Oh, yeah... just great." He said sarcastically.

Tsuzuki nodded, "Hang on." He ran into the kitchen, only to come running back moments later with something in his hand.

"Here," He held out a soda to Hisoka.

"This'll make you feel better."

Hisoka took it gratefully and took a sip. "Too sweet…."

With a grimace, he handed it back to Tsuzuki. "Yeah, but that's why it'll make _you_ feel better." He gave it back to Hisoka, who glared at him. "No that's why it would make _you_feel better. I don't want it," he said as he once again handing it back to Tsuzuki only with more force, almost spilling it.

Tsuzuki sighed, "Fine." Tsuzuki put it down on the coffee table next to him. "So, Hisoka, how are you feeling?" 1

The younger of the two glared at Tsuzuki, "Just peachy! Thanks for asking."

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side. "Really? I thought you would be feeling like shit. After all you did have, like, twenty drinks last night, but wow, it didn't affect you at all?"

Hisoka bit back the temptation to throw something at him for his usual stupidity. "I was being sarcastic, idiot."

"Oh…I knew that!"

Hisoka shook his head, "Sure you did."

Tsuzuki stuck his tongue out and Hisoka just rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Tsuzuki sighed, "So…are you going to finish this?"

Hisoka just shook his head. "Aw, why not?"

Hisoka repeated, "It's too sweet. Quit asking me." He lay back down, and pulled the blanket up over him. "Okay, nappy time. Sleep never hurt anyone. Night."

Tsuzuki blinked at Hisoka, "Nappy time…?"

"You heard me! Less talking, more sleeping. Now shut the fuck up before I rip your nuts off and throw them into a meat grinder, feeding the remains to rabid dogs." 2

Tsuzuki's eyes widened, fearing for his life… and his nuts.

"Ha, just kidding. But seriously…shut up."

Tsuzuki smirked and pulled down the shades so that the room was dark again. In a matter of minutes, Hisoka was sound asleep again.

_Guess he was still tired_, Tsuzuki thought to himself. _He's going to fall off the couch if I leave him like that; ok here we go_. He gently picked the boy up and carried him upstairs. Hisoka snuggled closer to Tsuzuki's warmth, and the man thoughtfully looked down, smiling.

He placed Hisoka on the bed and pulled the covers up. _I wonder if he would have gotten mad if I dropped him and he fell down the stairs…. and broke his neck. I bet he can hear my thoughts in his sleep! SHUT UP, TSUZUKI…think of old people…saying, "Help, I have fallen and I cannot get up," laugh. Okay, good. That's better…now only to stop thinking…I could get into more trouble that way… or not. _3

Hisoka opened his eyes for the second time that day, only this time it was about 1:30 in the afternoon. He closed his eyes again as that nauseating feeling from before rushed over him. He was feeling better than before, but still not great. _I think I have to throw up…oh, God._

He waited until the ceiling stopped spinning-or what appeared to be his head-to re-open his eyes. At least the nausea passed, only thing left to do was to sit up…without throwing up on something. His eyes wandered around the room. He was in a completely different place.

This time he was in a bed and Tsuzuki wasn't around. Or so he thought, until he felt a shift in the bed, while Tsuzuki got comfortable again.

He slightly turned his head to look over at Tsuzuki. He was so calm and peaceful; he looked like an angel when he slept. Hisoka made a mental note of that. When he tried to sit up, he became aware of Tsuzuki's arm draped over his chest. _When did he do that?_

Hisoka smirked, "Tsuzuki?" He nudged him a little, "Come on wake up."

"Mmn…" Was apparently all the response he was getting.

"You're killing me?" _I wonder if that'll work._

"Mmn! Five more minutes." Tsuzuki snuggled closer to Hisoka.

Hisoka grinned. "Tsuzuki, there are girl scouts selling cookies at the door."

His eyes snapped open instantly sitting up, "Where! Cookies? Where?" He exclaimed, frantically looking around.

Hisoka laughed. "No where. I just wanted to see if you'd wake up."

Tsuzuki frowned, "And here I was really looking forward to those cookies…"

Hisoka turned over, "Well, this is _your_ house. There are bound to be cookies somewhere."

Tsuzuki perked up, "Oh, yeah! Hang on, I'll be right back." He flung the blanket off himself and ran downstairs... well more like flew down the stairs. From what Hisoka could hear, it sounded like he sort of fell, instead. 4

Hisoka rolled his eyes. "Always with the sugar, geez." He squeezed his eyes shut.

_Headaches suck._ With the hangover and Tsuzuki's emotions -make that hyper-ness and happiness…too much of it- his headache wasn't going away anytime soon. Even with the blinds shut, it was impossible to block out all of the sunlight. That little ray of light always managed to poke through, the dust from the room encased in it. It reflected everything that crossed its path, making it seem brighter if only for a brief moment.

He pulled the pillow over his head, "Ugh…"

To him it seemed like someone was shining a giant light in his face...or just being an asshole and doing that to piss him off. He threw the pillow in some random direction and forced himself to sit up.

…_I can't remember._ He pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them. Tsuzuki came back in the room with a cookie in one hand and a bottle of root beer in the other. 5

He stopped at the entrance and watched Hisoka for a moment. "Hisoka, why do you look so sad?"

Hisoka looked up. "Huh? No, I'm not sad."

Tsuzuki tilted his head to the side, "You sure look sad to me."

Hisoka shook his head, "No, it's just that…I can't remember what happened last night, its kind-of bugging me. Plus, I'm giving myself a much bigger headache thinking about it." He shrugged, "Never mind it's not that important."

Tsuzuki frowned, "Last night-" Hisoka stared at him waiting for him to finish his sentence.

"Yeah, last night…did something happen?"

Tsuzuki forced himself to smile, "Other than you getting drunk? No, not really."

Now he was curious.

1: Tsuzuki was a **really** bad liar, beyond bad. The word "bad" was an understatement. And 2: He wasn't doing a very good job of suppressing his emotions, after all Hisoka was an empath, and the amount of anger coming from Tsuzuki was a dead giveaway, that something had in fact happened last night…but what?

"Uhm…I'll be right back…"

Tsuzuki shoved the cookie in his mouth, placed the root beer on the floor, and turned and left as fast as he could. _What the hell?_

Hisoka stared at the door for a second. _Did he just…? _Then tossed the covers off of himself and ran after Tsuzuki, ignoring the headache. He ran down the hall taking the stairs three at a time.

Tsuzuki was trying to get the door open, only to realize that it had been locked.

"Open! No, I'm stuck!"

Hisoka jumped over the couch getting closer to the door.

Tsuzuki quickly unlocked it, "Got it!" Pulling the door open a crack only to have it slammed shut again.

Tsuzuki turned around. "Uhm...hiya, Hisoka whatcha doin'?"

Hisoka glared blazing emerald eyes at him. "So, I take it something did happen last night, huh?"

Tsuzuki frantically looked around for an escape route. "Uhm…no, what gave you that idea?"

"Oh…I don't know, maybe the fact that you were trying to run out the door!" He said narrowing his glare.

Tsuzuki laughed nervously. _I'm gonna die…I'm too young to die! Err…I'm too old to die! _"Uhm...I wasn't trying to run out the door…I was uh...fixing it, it…uh…had a dent in it?"

"Don't think so."

Tsuzuki had nowhere to back up to and Hisoka was blocking the only exit. "Heh…Hisoka…Please don't kill me."

"I won't kill you Tsuzuki, if you tell me what happened last night."

Tsuzuki frowned, "Aw, come on Hisoka, I dun wanna tell you." Tsuzuki placed his hands over his mouth. "Mmph mnn!" (No way.)

"Tsuzuki, I'll burn all the sweets in your house, if you don't tell me."

Tsuzuki's eyes widened, "You wouldn't…"

Hisoka turned heading for the kitchen, "I wouldn't? Watch me."

He ran after Hisoka tackling him to the ground at the entrance of the kitchen. "Not the sweets!" Hisoka pushed at Tsuzuki, "Get off, you're heavy."

Tsuzuki shook his head, "Not until you promise not to burn my sweets, and then I'll get off you."

"I'll promise if you tell me what happened last night."

"…Uhm…" Tsuzuki mumbled something inaudible

"What was that? You were mumbling…?"

"…Fine!"

_Yes!_

"Okay, I promise not to burn _your_ sweets."

Tsuzuki let go of Hisoka and moved to sit next to him. Hisoka sat up watching Tsuzuki intently waiting for him to spill each and every detail.

Tsuzuki sighed. "Okay…last night you got _really_ drunk and…I had left you at the bar of this night club we…went to so that I could go to the bathroom…and when I came back you…"

Tsuzuki turned away. "I what?" Hisoka prodded.

"You…you were on one of the tables, doing a strip tease for the troops…"

Hisoka blushed twenty different shades of red, embarrassed beyond all reason. He blinked, purely shocked, "R-really?"

Tsuzuki buried his face in his arms to hide his smirk, and slowly nodded. "Um…yeah…" Too bad Hisoka was a bit pre-occupied or he could have guessed Tsuzuki was lying. After all, he was an empath, right? Might as well make the best of his powers.

Hisoka couldn't believe it. This gave a whole new meaning to the word embarrassing. Tsuzuki's smirk turned into a full-blown grin. "Tsuzuki, I did that? And where were you? You could have stopped me…" Hisoka prodded, he was going to get his answers one way or another. And another was not an option.

Tsuzuki looked up and saw the panic on Hisoka's face. _I can't…_ Sadly, his attempts to not laugh were failing…miserably. _Going to laugh... _He bit his lip to keep from smirking. Still trying to pull off the stoic look of 'Yes-you-did.' Hisoka frowned.

"Did I really?" Still he would not take Tsuzuki version, that couldn't have been all, could it?

Tsuzuki glanced away for a second before looking back at Hisoka, "…No, not really, stupid, I'm only kidding."

Hisoka's panic faded. His frown was replaced by a glare…if looks could kill. Tsuzuki burst out laughing unable to contain himself any longer. "You should have seen the look on your face!"

Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki causing him to fall over, though his laughter didn't falter for a second.

"It's not funny." Hisoka crossed his arms, pouting.

"Yes—" laugh "it— "laugh "is!" He said in between laughing and holding his side.

"I'm not speaking to you anymore." Hisoka turned away from Tsuzuki. Tsuzuki stopped laughing and sat up. Stopping a moment to catch his breath, before speaking.

"Hisoka?"

No response.

"Come on, please? I was only kidding."

Silence.

"Hisoka, I'll cry…I will go out into the middle of the road and lie down there, rolling around telling people I'm having a seizure. Please talk to me?" 6

Tsuzuki nudged Hisoka slightly.

"…Sorry…"

Hisoka sighed and turned around, sighing at Tsuzuki's hopelessness.

"Look, I'm not mad anymore…not really, anyway."

Tsuzuki looked up. "Really?"

"Yeah." Hisoka nodded.

"Yay!" Tsuzuki flung himself at Hisoka knocking them both over.

Hugging him to death would be an understatement. Hisoka gently pushed him away after a moment.

"So, can you really tell me what happened?"

Tsuzuki reluctantly nodded, and sat up again.

"Okay, well as you know you got really drunk last night. Hence the killer headache. I went to go to the bathroom and strictly told you not to move I would be right back yadda, yadda, yadda. When I came back you were with some guy…" Tsuzuki paused for a second. "And naturally, he was trying to take you home with him, plus I think he was trying to molest you…Heh…and he wouldn't take 'no' for an answer-"

Hisoka cut in, "And you didn't do anything?"

"If you'd let me finish maybe I'd tell you the rest…But if you don't want to hear it then-"

"No, sorry, I'll be quiet." Hisoka shut his mouth.

"Thank you, anyway, this guy's name was asshole, or something, and he needed to back off, when I saw you with him I…" Tsuzuki stopped.

Hisoka waited a minute then asked, "Was it that bad? It's not like I had my shirt off or anything…was it?"

Tsuzuki shook his head, "No, well…Kind-of…"

"What do you mean 'kind-of'?"

Tsuzuki backed up, "Uhm…n-nothing…"

Hisoka frowned, "Okay…go on then, finish your story."

"Oh yeah! Okay, well anyway, this guy was being a real prick so I pulled him off you and was going to kick his ass. So, eventually he left, but nonetheless, not after a few heartfelt words on my part. And on the way home you passed out, and that's how you got here."

Hisoka blinked a few times, "I was getting hit on…by some weird guy?"

"Yep." Tsuzuki smirked. "And he had _really_ tight pants on."

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki. "What? I didn't do anything…" Tsuzuki replied, bewildered at Hisoka's expression.

Hisoka sighed, "Never mind." They were quiet for a few minutes, until Hisoka decided to break the ice.

"Hey, Tsuzuki?"

"What?"

"Before you had said 'when I saw you with him I…' but you never finished your sentence…what were you going to say?"

Tsuzuki didn't say anything for a moment then replied, "Don't worry about it, Hisoka, it's nothing…"

He smiled, trying to seem happy. "Okay, let me guess, I'm going to have to drag this one out of you, too?"

Tsuzuki sighed, "No…it's just that when I saw you with him like that it made me…kind-of jealous, you know? I know this may not be the best time to say this Hisoka but, we've been partners for so long…and I don't know what I'd do without you."

He paused, "I don't know, I guess I'm in love with you is what I'm trying to say."

Those last words hit him like a ton of bricks, "Y-You…Love me…?"

Tsuzuki nodded, "From the moment I laid eyes on you, Hisoka, kind of cliché, huh?"

Hisoka blushed; he didn't have an answer for that.

_He loves me…? Me? Why me?_

"Tsuzuki…I…I don't deserve your love. Someone like me, can't possibly be loved by someone like you…I don't deserve it." _No one should want me…not after 'him'; he's the cause of all my pain, my suffering…my death. I feel used …how could he want what Muraki had? How could he want something that obviously isn't there…something that's…that's…tainted?_

Tsuzuki blinked. _What…?_

"Well, too bad, you've got it, and you know what?"

"…Do I want to know?"

"You damn well deserve it, you bastard."

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki, "Just kidding, but seriously, I do love you…and even if you don't feel the same way, I'll still love you…just thought I'd let you know."

Hisoka smirked, "So that's why you kissed me the other day…and a couple times after that…and a lot after that…and a few times after that. Oh, and the other day in the office-"

"All right, I get it."

"Oh, okay."

"You didn't seem to mind." Tsuzuki winked at Hisoka.

Hisoka reddened again, "Err-"

"Hm…?"

Hisoka was at a lack of words, "Uh…right…okay, anyway."

Tsuzuki leaned over to whisper in Hisoka's ear. "Hm…? Come on, you know you liked it." Hisoka shivered "I…" _Dammit stop that I can't think straight._

Tsuzuki leaned down to place a kiss on Hisoka's neck, lightly biting the skin there, before moving to his collarbone. _Oh, my Gods…_ Tsuzuki flicked his tongue out over the sensitive skin, causing Hisoka to shudder.

"…Yeah..."

Tsuzuki smirked. _Well, he's not protesting._ Hisoka tilted his head to the side to give Tsuzuki better access to his neck. Tsuzuki bit down harder this time causing Hisoka to gasp.

"Come on." Tsuzuki said getting up.

Hisoka looked up, "What?"

Tsuzuki held out a hand to Hisoka. Hisoka blinked, but took Tsuzuki's hand. Tsuzuki pulled him to his feet, leading him away from the door and up the stairs.

Tsuzuki paused a moment before heading to his room, Hisoka still obediently following. It was more like he was being dragged upstairs, but he didn't mind.

"Tsuzuki I don't think-"

"Don't think."

Hisoka knew Tsuzuki was right; he was practically drowning in his own lust. He reluctantly sighed, _just this once_, he thought. Tsuzuki practically pounced on him as soon as they had reached the landing of the stairs, attacking his mouth, still backing them down the hall towards his room.

Hisoka gasped in surprise, allowing Tsuzuki to slip his tongue into his mouth. Hisoka slid his arms around Tsuzuki's neck and into the older man's hair. Tsuzuki crushed the younger man to him, bringing him as close as he possibly could.

Tsuzuki quickly discarded Hisoka's shirt, throwing it in some random direction to be found later. He started to back the young Shinigami into his room. Hisoka felt the bed behind him and had no choice but to sit down.

**(A/N I should probably put the extra warning here for all of you who don't want to read this part…etc…probably should have been up a little…oh well. This kind of killed the moment, huh?)**

Hisoka looked up at Tsuzuki with lust filled eyes, nothing else in the world mattered right now, and Hisoka would be damned before he lets this opportunity pass him.

He loved Tsuzuki just as much, how could he not? The man had been there for him countless times, and was willing to sacrifice his own life, just for the sake of Hisoka's.

He gently pushed Hisoka back onto the bed, pausing a moment to take off his shirt and tie. Hisoka scooted up further on the bed allowing Tsuzuki to crawl his way up to him.

Tsuzuki leaned over Hisoka bringing their mouths together again. Hisoka wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, entwining his fingers into the brown locks. He loved the way Tsuzuki's hair felt, it was beyond soft, and always shines in the light.

Cradling the back of Hisoka's head with one hand, Tsuzuki used his other arm to pull Hisoka's slender frame closer, to press their bodies tightly together, encouraging Hisoka to arch into him while holding him like that.

A willing captive; writhing and whimpering, hips rocking into Tsuzuki's, mewling as their every movement ground his throbbing erection against his partner's answering hardness, sending wave after wave of fresh arousal washing over him, through him.

Fingertips brushed lightly over his chest, stopping to tease a nipple on the way, then stroked downwards, coming to rest against the waistband of his jeans, taking hold of the metal button.

Agonizingly slow, he undid the button of Hisoka's jeans. Slowly pulling down the zipper, discarding Hisoka's jeans in one fluid motion. Everything was going just right, except for that damn ringing. _What the hell?_ Hisoka snapped out of his daze and looked around.

Tsuzuki sighed.

"I was planning on ignoring it…" He reached over and picked up the phone, turning it off. He hung up on the person on the other like. Putting it back down in the charger. If they disturbed them again, Tsuzuki would find them, and teach them a lesson (phone manners?). Couldn't people give them a little privacy?

Hisoka leaned back, pulling Tsuzuki with him.

Hisoka smirked. He grabbed Tsuzuki neck pulling him into another kiss. Tsuzuki smiled against Hisoka lips.

"Now, where were we?"

Hisoka grinned, "Why don't you remind me."

Tsuzuki grinned, "Gladly."

He leaned down to steal another kiss. He savored the taste of Hisoka's mouth hungrily, crushing him into the bed, needing the other to stay close. He pulled away just a brief second before he was back and plundering Hisoka's mouth once again.

Tsuzuki moved lower wanting to taste the skin of Hisoka's neck. He lightly nipped and bit at the skin as he moved lower towards Hisoka's sternum.

"I want you."

He heard the low whisper and lifted his chin; Hisoka's eyes were as sharp as always, eyeing him with such persistency.

Tsuzuki swallowed before answering, "I want you too, Hisoka."

Hisoka smiled up at him. Pulling at Tsuzuki's belt a little, Hisoka growled into his ear.

"Show me how much you want me.

Tsuzuki shivered at the words. He never thought he would hear Hisoka say that, but here he was, withering in ecstasy waiting to be taken.

What choice did he have? As a matter of fact, did he even want a choice?

_Anyone? Anyone? Obviously not. _Hisoka licked the skin under Tsuzuki's ear causing him to jolt out of his thoughts.

"Gods, Hisoka."

He captured Hisoka's mouth in one swift movement, involuntarily grinding their hips together. Hisoka moaned into Tsuzuki's mouth, wanting to feel more of him. _Stupid pants. Dammit._

Hisoka reached down and pulled Tsuzuki's belt off, throwing it off the bed, never breaking the kiss.

Tsuzuki smirked.

Hisoka reached down and undid Tsuzuki's pants, sliding down the zipper, pulling them down as far as he could from his position. Tsuzuki kicked them off the rest of the way; placing feather kisses along Hisoka's neck and chest, slowly moving down.

Gently taking one of Hisoka's nipples into his mouth, he gently bit down sucking on it provoking Hisoka. He withered under the action. Arching upwards into Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki placed on hand on Hisoka's stomach to keep him from moving so much. Gently easing him back down.

Half lidded lust filled eyes looked down at him, watching as he paid equal attention to both pink nubs enticing little moans and whimpers from the teen.

Tsuzuki licked a trail down to his navel swooping down for a taste before reaching the waistband of Hisoka's boxers.

Tsuzuki moved back a little to look down at his young lover. He was absolutely gorgeous, laying there withering in ecstasy, tangled in the sheets, with nothing but his boxers standing the way of him being completely nude. _Gods._

"Tsuzuki, I thought we weren't supposed to think."

Tsuzuki blinked, "Way to ruin a moment, asshole. Just kidding."

Hisoka glared at him, "You know, I could leave."

He made a motion to get up.

"No, I'm sorry!" Tsuzuki flung himself onto Hisoka.

"Whoa…all right already, geez."

"Yay." Tsuzuki grinned against Hisoka's shoulder.

Tsuzuki bit down on Hisoka's shoulder causing him to yelp. Tsuzuki placed a kiss there apologetically. Tsuzuki ran his hand over the cloth of Hisoka's boxer.

_Satin._ He moved his hand around the bulge causing Hisoka to gasp. Lightly raking his fingers against it, teasing him, provoking him.

Hisoka reached down and grabbed Tsuzuki's hand.

"Just do it already."

Tsuzuki laughed.

"All right."

Slowly, Tsuzuki reached for the waistband of Hisoka's boxers, easing them off his hips and down his legs, eventually throwing them in the vicinity of the other items of clothing.

He quickly got off Hisoka to discard is own boxers before gently straddling his hips again.

"Mmm…'Soka, you're beautiful." He placed a kiss on the mark he left again, venturing lower. Kissing every inch of the beautiful boy beneath him before reaching his targeted destination.

Tsuzuki licked the tip of Hisoka's manhood experimentally; gaining a sharp intake of breath; half hiss half gasp in response. Tsuzuki smirked, and looked up, seeing Hisoka watching him so intently, his lust filled eyes screaming his need. Tsuzuki leaned back down to nuzzle his prize; oh, this was going to be fun.

Hot lips closed over his hardness and Hisoka groaned loudly. Tsuzuki took him in till he was fully engulfed in the warm heat. Hisoka bucked forward into the new sensation. Tsuzuki reached out and gently pushed the eager youth's hips back onto the bed so he wouldn't be choked.

Tsuzuki grinned mentally, he was going to take his time and make Hisoka want him he wanted to hear him beg for it. He slowly pulled back, raking his teeth gently against the teen's sex. Hisoka closed his eyes, reaching up to card a hand through Tsuzuki's beautiful locks of hair, pace quickening, his hand tightening around the hair.

Hisoka's breath hitched, reaching the point of climax. Before that could happen, though the contact was lost. He let out a whimper of protest, looking up to meet amethyst eyes, blinking confused. Tsuzuki crawled back up the length of Hisoka's body placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

He opened his mouth to speak but Tsuzuki placed a finger there to silence him. "I can't have you finishing so soon; I'm not done with you." Tsuzuki winked before reaching over into one of the drawers on the night side table, next to the bed. He grabbed a bottle, closing the drawer, focusing his attention the wheat-haired teen once again.

He draped one of Hisoka's legs over his shoulder, kissing the creamy smooth skin. Leaning back over Hisoka to kiss him. Tsuzuki pulled back slightly; coating his fingers with the lightly scented lubricant he had gotten only moment before. He looked to Hisoka for approval, and he could only nod in response.

Tsuzuki smiled, before gently sliding the first finger in. Hisoka gasped and closed his eyes. Tsuzuki kissed his cheek, "Relax," he murmured into Hisoka's ear. "I won't hurt you." Hisoka nodded, breathing in deep, "Okay, go ahead,"

"You sure?" "Hisoka nodded, again, "Yeah, I'm sure." Tsuzuki slipped in another finger, carefully making a scissoring motion, then three. Hisoka was squirming under him, "Tsuzuki…" He glared, "Come on." Tsuzuki smirked, "A bit impatient aren't we?" Hisoka glare at him, Tsuzuki just laughed. He continued his ministrations; he was looking for the right spot the place that would make Hisoka arch into him. And when he finally did white stars exploded in front of Hisoka's vision causing him to cry out, arching into the touch. _Found it, _he thought sarcastically.

Tsuzuki pulled back, grabbing the lube covering himself with it, he placed the tip of his burning need at Hisoka's entrance. Looking up again to get the okay, he saw Hisoka nod and slowly began to push forward. Hisoka gasped, and bucked into the new sensation. Every muscle in his body was tingling with each new sensation. The tips of Tsuzuki's fingers brushing at his skin teasingly. Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss Hisoka when he was fully sheathed inside. Staying where he was till his blond lover got used to the feeling, relaxed a little more. Hisoka pulled back from the kiss, "Gods, Tsuzuki, move already." Tsuzuki blinked, slightly confused. "Just…"

Hisoka squirmed a little, "Move…please?" Tsuzuki laughed, "Your wish is my command." Tsuzuki pulled out only to slam back in, causing Hisoka to arch up. It felt wonderful, it was a rhythmic pace Tsuzuki had set, not too fast, and not too slow, at a pace they could both enjoy. Moans and panting filled the quiet room; they were the only sounds almost like echoes reverberating off the otherwise silent walls.

Tsuzuki hit that spot in Hisoka over and over, it was pure ecstasy. He wished it could last forever, this feeling…Tsuzuki could see that Hisoka was almost there, gently pulling him up so that he was seated in his lap, giving Tsuzuki greater access. He began to thrust faster into his lover. Hisoka rested his hands on Tsuzuki's shoulders for support.

He could feel the heat gathering in his stomach, moving down slowly, his whole body was on fire reaching his climax. Muscles clamped down on Tsuzuki and he too reached climax. Both of them collapsing onto the bed; spent. After their breathing had settled down, Tsuzuki lazily pulled Hisoka closer, reveling in his "after-sex" smell.

**(A/N: Okay, it's safe now… Never was in the first place… but, hey… Ha-ha… sorry.)**

He smiled, pulling the covers over them, they could wash up later, all Tsuzuki wanted to do was cuddle with his lover. "Tsuzuki…" He looked into emerald eyes, "Yeah?"

"I love you." Tsuzuki smiled, "I love you, too." He leaned up and placed a chaste kiss on Hisoka's lips. Leaning back he smiled, wrapping his arms around the boy. Hisoka shifted so that he was half draped over Tsuzuki placing his head on his chest, drawing lazy patterns over the silky smooth skin. After a while he heard Tsuzuki's breathing even out, and he too let sleep claim him.

TBC?

A/N: And well…there you have it Still can't get that stupid updater to work. TT But, that's all right. I finally finished this chapter, yay! My friend Jenny kept pushing me to do it, so thank you! I hope you'll all enjoy this. Though on a side note…I do feel like this was "I love you, fuck me, now…" No real plot sort of thing, in my opinion…but tell me what you think… I don't know, I feel like it could have had something more behind it. Not just confessions of love and what not. Also, since I really have no initial plan thing for this, should I continue this? (Shrugs)

1 Previously I had an author's note there where I was calling me an asshat. Because, I was ruining the moments with my author's notes. Lol.

2 EW! Lmfao, I was reading over this. WHAT THE HELL WAS I TALKING ABOUT? That's so nasty. But it amuses me… Lol.

3 Wow…. Ignore that random moment. I was running on empty there, and ideas were coming like wildfire, random ideas.

4 So many authors notes. Okay, I have to admit that I did actually do this one time. It hurts like a bitch.

5 I like rootbeer :s

6 WHAT? Could you honestly imagine Tsuzuki doing that? I can… not…


	6. Chapter 5

Could this be love?

Chapter 5

Author's notes: Welcome to chapter five! Well, six if you include the prologue. I finally got around to updating this one; I've been so busy thinking of stuff for my other story that this one sort of became obsolete. Too bad ripped the old "Right Here in my Arms" down; I lost all of those old reviews. It's kind of sad. At any rate, I hope that the people that read this before will find the new title name… and continue reading this! Yay; so, book number… eight was it? Came out last month… the one with Muraki and Tsuzuki on the cover… uh, there are only three left after that one! Oh, nooooo! They go into the Shikigami's lives and such haven't read any of them yet. Sadly, I still cannot and probably won't ever be able to read Japanese. Anyway, on with chapter five (six)!

Tsuzuki woke up bright and early the next morning, finding that Hisoka was still next to him sleeping soundly.

_He looks so relaxed…_Tsuzuki smiled at the though.

Tsuzuki placed a gentle kiss on Hisoka's cheek before carefully sliding out of bed. He padded over to the bathroom, intending to take a nice hot shower before waking Hisoka up. It was still plenty early; they wouldn't need to be into work for another few hours. Tsuzuki turned on the water, letting it heat up before stepping under the jets of hot water. He let the water trail over his body, relaxing the muscles in his shoulders where most of the tension built up.

After washing his hair, Tsuzuki turned off the water, sliding the shower curtain aside. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, using a smaller one to dry his hair with. He smirked, remembering that Hisoka was still asleep. Grinning evilly, he opened the door to the bathroom, stepping out.

Hisoka was awakened by the sound of screeching tires against the pavement, as a loud horn blast from one pissed off driver sounded outside of his window. Quickly grabbing for his pillow he shoved it over his head, effectively (for now) blocking out all outside sounds.

Reaching out blindly for the man next to him-Hisoka brought out a hand from his sanctuary of blankets-hitting the mattress. He pulled the pillow off of his head, looking over to where Tsuzuki had been. _Not here…_ He thought somberly. Hisoka sighed, turning around to sit up, rubbing one of his eyes trying to push away the sleep that clouded his mind.

He hadn't heard the bathroom door open, "Hey, you're up. Morning, sunshine."

Hisoka turned his head looking over at Tsuzuki. Who, by the way, didn't do a very good job of towel drying himself, and was still very wet. Towel still left on his head. But Hisoka didn't mind. 1 In fact, his eyes were following a drop of water down Tsuzuki's chest. Tsuzuki smirked, "No, don't look, I'm naked!" He crossed his arms in front of his chest hiding his nonexistent boobs.

Hisoka, effectively sucked out from naked Tsuzuki land, raised an eyebrow at towel head over there. "Uh… what?" Tsuzuki laughed.

"Just kidding," He winked at Hisoka, "I was going to wake you up, but I guess that's not happening." Tsuzuki pulled the towel off of his head, throwing it in the bathroom. It landed with a dull, wet plop on the tiled floor.

"And just how were you planning on waking me up this time?"

Tsuzuki put on his best innocent face, "I was going to jump on you!"

Hisoka blinked, "Maul me, is more like it."

"Ha-ha, I wasn't going to maul you… just jump on you…" Tsuzuki mumbled the last part, "Have my way with you."

"What was that last part?"

Tsuzuki blinked, "What last part? I didn't hear anything," He turned to the closet next to him, "Did you?"

The closet didn't answer. "See, Satoshi agrees we didn't hear anything."

Hisoka sighed, "Sure…"

An awkward silence followed, and Tsuzuki cleared his throat, padding over to the bed again. Hisoka moved over a little, and Tsuzuki climbed in next to him. "So, anyway I want sex now, Hisoka."

"What?" Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki.

"Kidding… again." _Ha-ha… damn! He's not willing enough_. Tsuzuki inner voice, on the other hand, disagreed.

"Right… uh, what time is it, Tsuzuki?"

Tsuzuki shrugged, "Probably about six o'clock now."

"Oh," Hisoka lay back down, turning over back to Tsuzuki, "Good, then I'm going back to sleep."

"But Hisokaaa," Tsuzuki whined, "I wanna play."

Hisoka shrugged, "You have hands, take care of that yourself, I'm tired." He pulled the covers up more, ignoring the pleading Tsuzuki.

Tsuzuki ripped the towel around his waist off, pulling Hisoka in his direction. He quickly straddled Hisoka, who blinked in confusion at the sudden tug. He glared up at Tsuzuki.

"If you don't get off, I'll hit you."

Tsuzuki smirked, "Aw, come on, don't be like that, Hisoka." Tsuzuki leaned down to kiss Hisoka, who resisted at first but melted into the kiss. He wrapped his arms around Tsuzuki's neck, pulling him closer.

Tsuzuki pulled away, "See," He winked at Hisoka, "That wasn't so bad, was it?"

"No, it wasn't." Tsuzuki smiled, victory was his… or so he thought, "Now get off before I get out my good Tsuzuki beating stick out."

"Ha-ha… what?" Tsuzuki pouted, "Awh, but-" Hisoka narrowed his glare, effectively cutting Tsuzuki off. "If looks could kill, Hisoka, there would probably be a giant hole through my face… you're really scary…"

Tsuzuki grinned, moving his attention over to Hisoka's neck. Lightly kissing the smooth skin there, 2 before darting his tongue out to taste the tantalizing milky-white tissue.

"Hey, what are you…" But all protests were cut off as Tsuzuki bit down, hard enough to draw blood. He licked the red drops, just as soon as appearing they disappeared again as the mild wound healed.

The phone ringing cut off their little game, and Tsuzuki sighed. Lifting his head, he glared at the phone… maybe if he tried hard enough it would implode… and stop the damn ringing. Hisoka was gazing up at Tsuzuki, debating whether he should answer it instead.

"Tsuzuki?" Hisoka placed a hand on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"Hm?" Tsuzuki turned his attention towards Hisoka.

"Are you going to answer that?" Hisoka glanced at the phone.

"Uh… yeah." Tsuzuki reached over to the night side table, grabbing the phone off of the charger, clicking it on. "Hello?" It was probably the same person from yesterday, he couldn't ignore them forever. He moved off of Hisoka, sitting beside him. Hisoka waited patiently for Tsuzuki to finish before asking who it was.

"No, don't touch that! Ack! It's gonna fall!" A loud crashing sound came from the background… Tsuzuki looked at the phone, questioningly, before placing it back by his ear.

"Uh… hello?"

"Grr! You're going to pick that up. Oh, hello? Ha-ha… sorry! Hi, Tsuzuki! It's Watari."

"Err… hi, Watari, what's up?"

"Well, I didn't know whether I should try Hisoka's house or yours, but luckily for me you picked up! Anyway, I called to tell you that Tatsumi is well, kind of angry…"

"Yeah? At who?"

"You, Tsuzuki."

"Me? What'd I do?"

"Well, apparently when we went to Hiroshima the other day, our budget got out of hand, and uhm… our expenses are… well, how should I say this? Dangerously high, and you skipped work yesterday."

Tsuzuki sighed, "Does that mean no more pie?"

"Probably…" Watari sighed.

"Did you call yesterday?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Err, yes… I did."

"Oh…"

"Oh, shh! Here he comes!"

"Who?" Tsuzuki asked, confused.

"Shh!"

Tsuzuki blinked, looking at the phone once again thinking it would help him understand the situation a little better. Listening patiently to the mumble conversation between Watari and Tatsumi. _I think he put the phone down…_

"Hello, Tatsumi… how's it going?"

"Don't 'how's it going' me… look at this bill!" Tatsumi shoved a piece of paper in Watari's face.

"Err-" Watari grabbed it, moving it a bit farther away from his face so it was legible. "Your expenses at the Nakagima hotel are… yikes, 100,000 yen!" Watari backed up from Tatsumi a little. "Now, Tatsumi… don't be mad…"

"Oh, I'm not mad… I'll just end it all now… and make the problem of my debt disappear." Tatsumi didn't seem to be kidding this time… "I'll just kill you all and run this place myself! That way, no money will be spent… ever!"

"Uh-oh…." Watari backed up a little more; running into a desk behind him… piled high with experiments gone past, trinkets of sorts and what not. Watari grabbed the phone, "I'm going to have to call you back and Tsuzuki you might want to get down here ASAP… Tatsumi's lost his marbles this time, see ya!" The phone clicked off on the other line, and Tsuzuki paused a minute before turning off his phone, too.

"Uh…"

Hisoka cocked his eyebrow, "What did Watari want?"

"I'm not exactly sure… I think me and him owe Tatsumi a whole boatload of money."

"You mean from that obscene trip a few weeks back? I told you not to spend all of your money and then some."

Tsuzuki pouted at Hisoka, "I know but we had to get the apple pie! It was sooo good; we should go back there! I'll take you with me this time, too!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, "No, thanks… I don't do field trips."

"Wha-… it's not a field trip, it's a vacation!"

"Same thing…" Hisoka pulled back the covers getting out of bed.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"To get dressed." Hisoka dashed into the bathroom before further protests from the cash monster of doom were spouted.

Finally, after much protest from Tsuzuki, they reached the Ministry of Hades only forty-five minutes late. This time…

Hisoka dragged Tsuzuki down the halls leading to chief Konoe's office. "No, Hisoka… I don't want to go in." Hisoka pushed Tsuzuki into the closed door, who resisted trying to hold himself back.

"You are going to go in there and explain why we are so late!" Hisoka shouted, getting very annoyed, shoving Tsuzuki. As he pushed and shoved, one wanting the other to go in, while the other protested rather loudly, the door swung open causing them both to fall in.

"I see you're finally here… both of you." Hisoka had landed on Tsuzuki, and Tsuzuki had banged his head on the floor. "Ow…"

Hisoka got off Tsuzuki, offering him a hand up. When they were both on their feet Tsuzuki turned to the Chief. "You didn't have to open the door, you know…"

Konoe glared at Tsuzuki, "You would have never come in if I hadn't."

Tsuzuki shrugged, "So?"

Hisoka elbowed Tsuzuki in the side, "Show some respect, will you?"

"Ow…" Tsuzuki frowned, "'Sokaaaa, you're so mean to me!"

Hisoka rolled his eyes, "Shut up…"

The Chief sighed, "So what's the story this time, Tsuzuki… why are you late, again?"

Tsuzuki froze, "Uh…"

"Kurosaki… why are you late?"

"Because of him, sir…"

Tsuzuki turned to Hisoka, "Hey, uh-uh… I didn't do anything."

Hisoka glared at Tsuzuki, "Oh, really?"

Tsuzuki shrugged, putting on that genuine evil smirk again. _Heh, heh…_

"Well, we were only late because you wouldn't give me some lovin' all I asked for was a quickie, that's all!"

Hisoka's eyes widened, "What…" Hisoka blushed furiously. "Tsuzuki!"

Tsuzuki nodded, "Hey… you're the one that wanted me to explain why we were late."

Hisoka grabbed Tsuzuki's arm tugging him out of the office. "Whoa, where are we going, 'Soka?" Hisoka didn't answer him, and kept right on dragging Tsuzuki down the hall. Tatsumi's office was in their direction, and Tsuzuki noticed.

"Uh… why are we going this way?"

Still no answer. "'Soka! I don't want to go see Tatsumi!"

"Too bad…" Hisoka swiftly opened the door to Tatsumi's office.

"Oh, come on, 'Soka… don't be mad." He shoved Tsuzuki inside, closing the door behind him.

"Oh, Tsuzuki, there you are!" Hisoka stalked down the hallway, leaving Tsuzuki at the mercy of Tatsumi.

Today was going to be a good day.

1 Nyahahaha! Sorry! Ha-ha…**(coughs)**

2 'No' is not in his vocabulary, apparently. No means… I didn't hear you say it.

Author's notes: That's it, folks. That's all I've got for now. Currently: Complete. Might be a sequel one day~


End file.
